


【景拓】三天的少年遇见他（上）（中）

by yuzi_sora



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzi_sora/pseuds/yuzi_sora
Summary: 两个社会人在三天的相遇中发生的甜甜小故事
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 1





	【景拓】三天的少年遇见他（上）（中）

**Author's Note:**

> #景拓小甜饼  
> #私设很多  
> #同人都是OOC 请勿上升

D1  
今天的东京，37度。

现在店里没有一个客人，佐藤景瑚又热又无聊。他偷偷地蹭到离空调最近的地方站着。门外没有空调，空气看上去滚烫又刺眼。灼热的阳光透过玻璃门侵占着方寸凉意之地。不停叫唤的聒噪夏蝉和运作时发出噪音的空调仿佛是故意互相配合一般，又吵又闹。

昨晚没怎么睡好，又被店长强行拉过来加班，就因为他是这个美容院资历最浅的。换句话说，就是好欺负，就算是强迫加班，他也没资格说出一个不字。不过往好处想，空调真舒服还能拿工资，真不错，他想着。在家的话他肯定不舍得开空调，因为电费很贵。

他想靠自己不想靠家人。

被干爽的风吹得迷迷糊糊，佐藤景瑚突然记起小学的时候有老师提的烂大街的问题，“大家将来的梦想是什么呀？”小孩子们的回答必然是天真且稀奇古怪的，他自己也不例外。

他回答老师，“我想保护世界。”

老师听到答案后，先是一愣，随即便温柔地揉了揉佐藤景瑚有些婴儿肥的脸，笑着说，“是个好孩子呢。不过保护世界的话，先要过好自己的生活哦。”

当时的他和所有孩子一样纯真无邪，无忧无虑，自然是听不懂的。

“生活好难。”

这是他现在的想法。

“不要把心声说出来啊，佐藤君。”今天同样加班的前辈，摆出手刀劈了一下佐藤景瑚的背，随随即便调侃了起来，“你是不是又长高了…背挺挺直！没客人也要仪容仪表得体！”

“可是…好热啊，今天。”这个前辈对他还不错，佐藤景瑚也敢开点不痛不痒的小玩笑甚至撒个娇。

“唉…现在没客人就算了…有人来好好干。”

“好~的~前辈！”

佐藤景瑚应和完了，舒了口气。  
  
  
  
  
“好刺眼。”

西装的外套已经脱下来随意地挂在手臂上，川西拓实又一次用手扯了扯衬衫的领子，即便解开三个扣子他还是感受不到一丝凉意。

他的头发有点长了，乌黑的头发将他的面部遮得死死的，因为额前的汗浸湿了刘海，他还是能透过根根分明的发丝看到前方的路，至少不会突然撞到哪根路杆子。啧，干脆一杆子撞死算了，川西拓实自暴自弃地想着。

半个小时前，因为雇佣他的公司经营状况不佳，川西拓实经历了人生第一次公司裁员，初生牛犊的他自然是干不过狡猾的前辈们的，只好认命，只好面对自己丢了饭碗的事实。挤着难看的笑容对假惺惺的前辈们道别，说着会努力的别担心。其实不甘心是真的，不知道前路在哪也是真的。

学生时代自己参加体育社团的时间比较多，对于学习不能说不上心，只能说不适合，当然也不到八字相冲的地步。现在却能深刻理解到，如果自己不是出生在富贵家庭，什么都不愁的人，那么学习的知识越多将来能够派上用场的东西也越丰富，反正不吃亏。

风未拂过，蝉鸣声不止。

燥热的天气让川西拓实浑身难受，特别是一头又黑又重的头发，走在太阳底下就像一个移动的铁锅，打个鸡蛋进去估计都能煎熟吧。他自嘲地摇了摇头。

要不去剪个头发吧。

很碰巧，他脑袋里冒出这样的想法的时候，印入眼帘的就是一家美容院。  
  


佐藤景瑚是被店里玻璃门打开后，那个店长设置的激情澎湃的门铃声给吓清醒的。这么热的天真有人出门啊，他有点烦躁，因为打断了他悠闲吹空调的美好一刻。反正在心里骂人也不犯法，虽说冒出这个想法后他还是有那么一点作为打工者的心虚。

进来的人似乎也被吓了一跳。看吧，把客人吓着了吧，下次就有理由找让店长换门铃，佐藤景瑚愤愤地撅了下嘴。几秒后想起是客人，他立刻换上标准的营业笑容，“您需要剪头发吗？”

客人在佐藤景瑚看来挺狼狈的，一身西装一看就是白领，却因为天气炎热有些衣衫不整，怪好笑的。刘海真长，看不清脸。

佐藤景瑚就看着客人呆呆的站了几秒，像是机器人终于处理好信息一般抬起头来，盯着佐藤景瑚看，死死地盯着，把人盯得有些浑身不自在。

“你…挺好看的…头发也…”

客人声音很轻，有点磁性。

哎，是吗。突然被比自己矮了半个头的男孩子夸奖，佐藤景瑚揉了揉自己的头毛有些不知所措。他算是个注意外表的人，毕竟追赶潮流发型一定要好看。之前犹豫不决头发染什么颜色好，最后选了偏淡色系的金色，最后效果不错，他也满意。最开始几天还特臭美，一定要化个妆带个美瞳，卷发棒抠一抠再出门。

“……”

他们默契地沉默了，彼此都不说话。

“嗯…给我剪个头发吧。然后还想染个发色…”

客人尽管说话还是慢慢的，但声音终于是大了些，一些警惕和害羞夹杂的感情被声音放大了许多，之后逐渐弱到没声的地方又像似和他在撒娇。

而且佐藤景瑚终于看清了被头发挡住他的眼睛。客人抬起头看着他说话时，要微微仰起头来看，厚重的刘海终于是顺着地心引力往两边划开了一点点，与看着狼狈且害羞的样貌不同，这双眼睛明亮清澈。

不知为何很有吸引力。

他是不是也用上目线看其他人呢。佐藤景瑚被脑内飞来的一句话吓到拍了一巴掌自己的脸。还被客人投来了一个奇怪的眼神。

“那个，好，请您到这边来。”

佐藤景瑚虽说称不上技术好，给一头厚重头发削薄再染个色还是绰绰有余的。美容院的空调看来还是不错的，不一会儿客人就收汗了，这是他给人系围布的时候发现的，露出的后颈还挺白的。

剪头发速度很快，客人也满意。中间因为要聚精会神搞剪刀，自然思绪不会往其他地方飘。但是染发的时候就不一样了，等待时间突然被拉长了。店里就一位客人，佐藤景瑚也不能像忙的时候那样四处奔波打下手，现在的他只能无聊地现在客人旁边等待着，按捺不住好奇的心。

“客人，您贵姓呀。”

佐藤景瑚实在无聊。

“川西。”

“川，西，啊。”

“怎么？”

“没，看你刚才进来很辛苦的样子。下班？”

姓川西的客人朝着镜子里映着的人翻了个白眼，“哪有人大早上下班的？”

也是哦，佐藤景瑚自知聊爆了，有些尴尬地扯出笑容，紧张地扶着椅子的靠背，不敢看对方。倒是对方不在意地伸出手往头上指了指。

“倒是你…在这给人剪头，有点浪费。”

“嗯…又夸我？”

“你好自恋。”

“嘿嘿嘿。”

“笑啥？”

“没有没有。”

“真是的，什么啊。”

毫无意义的对话，把两个人都逗笑了。通过镜子偷偷一撇，佐藤景瑚发现这位客人笑起来很好看，眼睛弯弯的，嘴角扯出的弧度很好看，甜而不腻，而且他笑起来的嘴是心形的。佐藤景瑚说不清内心突然的奇怪悸动，像是被棉花糖包裹了起来，感觉如果能让一个人一直笑下去就会很开心。

嘛，我不可能吧。佐藤景瑚反驳自己。

他们默契地没有再说一句话，这场小小邂逅很快便结束了。因为客人说染发的颜色让他选，佐藤景瑚给他选了不是特别艳丽的粉红色。他我说不清楚为什么，直觉告诉他一定很适合。  
  


川西拓实整理好有些褶皱的衬衫后，对着镜子仔细端详着自己的新发色。头发被好好地打薄了，刘海也被精心修剪好，整个人精神了不少。

粉色还挺好看的。

他走之前，看着刚才的高高理发师递来他的随身物品。然后又在他手上塞了一颗小小的东西，川西拓实不解地歪着头摊开手掌，手心里躺着一颗草莓软糖。

他愣住了。

噗！什么鬼？

“嗯…算是刚才的赔礼…”

川西拓实微微仰起头，看见那个人带着笑意看着自己，嘴角微微翘起，下垂的眼睛弯成好看的弧度，有点像金毛狗狗，他甚至怀疑这人后面是不是有条毛绒绒的大尾巴在晃动。

“那个那个…虽然不知道具体情况…吃颗糖心情会不会好一点！啊对！这个…超好吃！一定要吃！”

不会说话，语无伦次。

但还挺可爱的。

“…谢谢。”

草莓软糖的包装是粉色的，中间透明的地方看来出里面有一颗草莓形状的糖果。川西拓实把糖果捏在手心，迈出美容院的前一刻他发自内心地笑了。

阳光下，他不再是之前那样阴沉的模样，新发色把他衬得有了一丝活力。微风吹来的时机恰到好处，粉色的发丝在阳光下飘动，闪着熠熠的光。

好像，太阳也没有那么刺眼了。  
  
  
D2  
场内似乎已经开始表演了。

主音吉他的和弦声，架子鼓有节奏的鼓点声，时不时漏出一点键盘的伴奏声，与喧嚣热闹的观众发出的震震吼声，都让这个夜晚变得不再宁静。

佐藤景瑚来晚了，在场馆外面绕了好几圈，愣是没找到工作人员入口。

被高中的好友叫来live house帮忙，可是人生地不熟，第一次来这里就因为迷路错过了开演时间。尽管他不否认自己有点点路痴。他最后实在找不到路，只好打车来。

终于，巡逻的保安看不下去了，又累又困，还总是有个人在这转悠，看着就烦人。保安微微瞟了一眼佐藤景瑚手里的票，以为他是来看表演的，就给他指了指方向。

“那儿。往左拐。”

道过谢后，佐藤景瑚便急匆匆地走进场。

当然，他进场就傻眼了，这根本就是观众通道。与夜晚的吹过脸颊还带着一丝干爽的秋风不同，场馆内空气一下子变得燥热，汗水味夹杂着一些奇怪的香水味弥漫在空气中，有点窒息。他庆幸自己外套里面穿的是件短袖。场馆内更是能清楚地听见嘶吼声，不论是台上的表演者的朋克摇滚，还是台下一声盖过一声的应和，都那么清晰，有震裂耳膜之嫌。

“呜哇，好热闹。”

虽然他也不是没有看过喜欢的艺人的演唱会…的光碟。至少也是知道演唱会时台下的观众们都是打了鸡血的，声声震破天。但是live house的场地远远不及普通演唱会的大，在这样狭小的空间里，他嘴上说着热闹，实话说心里觉得有点吵闹。

一曲重金属摇滚接近尾声，灯光啪得暗下去。佐藤景瑚松了口气，这个环境下打电话是不可能了，他找了个比较隐蔽的小角落，点亮手机偷偷摸摸地给朋友发消息。希望忙的时候还记得迷路的自己，他委屈地瘪着嘴。

朋友还没回他，他不得不继续呆在角落。没办法，没有耳塞，没有耳机，只好认命。

终于舞台的光再次亮起，四面八方的光集中在舞台中央的那一点。他向着舞台光源看去，只见穿着粉色花夹克，顶着一头粉毛的男生，蹦跳着从幕后跑了出来。此时安静的人群爆发出热烈的欢迎声，夹杂着口哨和鼓掌的声音。

和刚才死亡摇滚不同，台上的乐队换了另一批，旋律很熟悉，是防弹的DNA。他也听过日文版的，歌非常好听。特别是开头第一句的经典动作，没想到舞台上的主角这么会。重点是他还驾驭得很好，又酷又带有一点威胁性的眼神，稍微用力咬住的嘴唇，夹克内的衣领随着舞蹈动作被他一点点扯开，露出好看的锁骨，很色气。对比刚才上台时有点孩子气的模样，反差极大，让佐藤景瑚很难不在意。

“好厉害啊。”

虽然只能远远地看到动作，不能看到脸，但是佐藤景瑚敢肯定，台上的人特别特别有魅力。

……

“前……”

“前辈！！”

回过神来，佐藤景瑚看到了有人朝着他走过来，嘴上还喊着他的名字。他终于想起了自己的手机，果然有了回信。手机屏上弹出聊天信息，我让人去找你，别动。

“佐藤前辈。可算找到你了…”找到他的人，面无表情地复述着，“河野前辈让我带你去后台。请跟着我。”

“啊啊！麻烦了。”

自己是来工作的，不能再给人添麻烦了。虽说他有些不舍得台上的人，灯光打在他身上唯美又梦幻，他现在好像在唱抒情曲。来不及仔细品味有些沙哑的嗓音，他已经离开了舞台的角落，离开了观众席。  


  
最后一首舞曲在大家的掌声中落下帷幕。

川西拓实喘着气感觉自己有些晕乎乎的，也不知道是不是又唱又跳给热的还是其他什么原因。但是出于要道别他只好控制住身体集中起精神。举起话筒，他被杂音吓到往后退了两步差点没站稳。看着底下还在鼓掌的观众们吓到停下了手上的动作，他很抱歉地揉起了头发。

“唔，抱歉呐。让大家担心了，没想到我现在还能被吓到哈哈哈。最后本来应该和大家一起嗨起来才是…”

底下的大家纷纷表示，你很棒，唱的好跳的好。唱抒情曲比之前进步好多。还夹杂着一些女生的尖叫声，怒吼声，还有一些爱意过于浓烈的发言。这都让川西拓实更加害羞了。

“谢谢大家的喜爱。那么今天所有的节目到这就结束了。再次谢谢大家，回家的路上要小心——”

川西拓实向大家深深地鞠了一躬。

自从失去工作的那天起，他不再畏惧烈阳，决定重新开始生活。他开始拾起儿时除了打棒球之外的爱好，唱歌和跳舞。当然没钱去参加培训，就凭他素人的身份没有哪个公司会要他。几经反转，终于是能在这家live house里打工。他最初只唱或者跳一首歌，其余时间都在一遍遍看着视频学习。庆幸的是，某天有个乐队来表演时一眼相中了他，邀请他加入乐队做个主唱。自那以后，川西拓实不仅在舞蹈上下功夫，唱歌和rap他都有练习。也就是川西拓实天赋好，学东西快，加上舞台表演超常发挥体质，越来越熟练的他也获得了一批粉丝，有些人甚至特地来看他的表演。

对待这份工作他一丝不苟，甚至认真到不惜身体。

回到休息室里，歇了好一会儿，舞台上那种眩晕感不仅没有减少反而增加了。想了想自己时不时会低血糖，今天舞蹈比较剧烈应该是缺糖了吧。他瘫在沙发上，侧了点身子用手去够背包，里面有放自己备着的糖。他熟练地从包里掏出一颗，是草莓味的软糖，很好吃，他吃了很久也没腻。

没有垃圾桶，他随手把包装纸塞进了裤兜，打算回家的时候再处理。草莓味慢慢地填满口腔，嚼一嚼，是熟悉的甜甜味道，稍微安心了一点。

还是晕晕的，试着坐着躺着都不舒服，川西拓实只好蜷缩在沙发上，突然想起脸上的妆还没卸。

反正不浓，应该掉的差不多了吧，不管了。

川西拓实闭上了眼睛。  
  


“我怎么感觉…我像是个工具人。”

佐藤景瑚在后台跑东跑西了好一会儿，终于碰到了老熟人河野纯喜，他撅起嘴，手上提着东西的劲又加了一分。河野纯喜把他叫过来帮忙，他原以为是监个场，调个音，没想到他现在在后台帮忙搬运音乐器材。

“抱歉抱歉，景瑚亲。给你发工资。”

河野纯喜在他对面，一手麦克风架一手一箩筐各式各样的线。他脸上出了薄薄一层汗，应该是之前忙碌好一会儿了。

“我看着像是因为钱才来帮忙的吗？”

“难道不是吗？”河野纯喜反问。

啧。

佐藤景瑚刚想反驳些什么，就看见河野纯喜放下麦克风架，手按住耳上的耳返，边听边小幅度地点头。河野纯喜放下手后，掰着手指盘算了一下，便看向佐藤景瑚，对他说，“景瑚亲，待会儿你搬完这个，拜托你去确认一下今天的演出休息室有没有理干净。弄完今天就结束啦~”

耶！

“好~纯喜亲~”

今天为表演者安排的休息室是同一层的一排，佐藤景瑚一个个检查过去，每个房间都是漆黑一片。离演出结束过去这么久了，应该没有人还不想走吧，直到他走到最里面的一间房间的门前，他都是这么想的。

视线往下，门缝里透出光线，如果人走了，房间内必然是不会开着灯的，这显然很不对劲的。

佐藤景瑚抬眼看到了门上贴着的纸片，上面大大的写着一个名字——川西拓实。

“川…西…嗯……？”

总感觉在哪里听过，一点点记忆似乎就要冲破嗓子眼，工作的理智又把记忆压了回去。

他敲了敲门，五秒后，无人回应。

他又敲了敲门，十秒后，还是无人回应。

这不对劲。他本能地意识到事情不妙，赶紧扭开门锁，一探究竟。

佐藤景瑚认为当时的他害怕极了，差点僵在原地。眼前的男孩子，在沙发上缩成一团，不断地颤抖。衣服的帽兜盖住了绝大部分头发，只露出了几撮粉色的发丝。他把脸深深地埋进胳膊中，看不清脸。

他还是选择挪动一下身子，向男孩子走近了几步，企图叫醒他，没想到对方却先抬起了头。房间的空气像是凝固了一般，佐藤景瑚看着对方虚弱地半睁不睁的样子，有些害怕和着急，快步走近跪在人面前，两手无措地停在空中，开口紧张到结巴。

“那个…额…川西先，生…您，还好吗？”

川西拓实抬眼看了一眼，就急忙把头埋进胳膊肘里，说出的话很轻，佐藤景瑚只好凑近听。

“胃…好…疼……”

“医院！现在去医院吧！”

佐藤景瑚急切地伸手想要把他拉起来。

对方却慌了起来，急切地抽回手，像猫咪一样缩了回去，“不要去…医院…”委屈别扭的小猫咪还没说完，腹痛便袭来，他嘤嘤喃喃发出一点痛苦的声音，虚晃着向沙发的一边倒了下去。

这可真不好办啊，今天看来是要加班了，到时候让纯喜给我加工资，佐藤景瑚认命地叹了口气，把人往身上带。对方看着挺瘦小的，意外的还挺结实。抱歉啊，医院还是要去的，他背起人，在心里给对方道了歉。

  
  
川西拓实恢复了一点点意识，闻到了一股好闻的香水味，淡淡的，不刺鼻，是很舒服的味道。他对好闻的味道没有抵抗力，情不自禁地往香味的源头靠去。

胃没有之前那么难受了，不疼了，就是有点饿，想吃东西了。川西拓实想起来今天表演前晚饭还没吃，现在去买还来的急吧。脖子有些酸疼，是落枕了吗，他不解地睁开眼睛。

引入眼帘的不是他家的白墙，也不是休息室的沙发，是健壮手臂下一堆小零食。川西拓实更加疑惑了，迷茫地扭了头，正好对上男子的转过头来的脸庞。对方浅金色的发丝下，那双温柔的眉眼笑弯了，嘴角也翘了起来，说出的话，淡淡地，轻轻地，温柔地，像棉花糖一般，钻进川西拓实的耳朵里。

“你醒啦？”

川西拓实这才意识到自己头靠在这位陌生男子的肩膀上。他唰一下抬起头直起腰杆，不敢看对方。身上披着的外套也随着动作滑了下来。对方很自然地伸过手把背后的外套给他扯了上来。不仅不气不恼，还对他像女朋友一样温柔，这是什么情况，川西拓实晕乎乎的，脑内一片混乱。

“不要乱动哦，你还在挂点滴。”

被对方提醒，他才看到自己手背上的针头。讨厌打针，讨厌药水流进身体的感觉，讨厌医院消毒水的味道。委屈极了，他不自觉地抿起嘴，牙齿咬着下嘴唇。

“抱歉呐，你说不想来医院我还是硬把你带过来了…”身边的人自顾自地开口，声音还是轻轻柔柔的，害怕激怒他似的。“医生说你低血糖，醒了的话吃点东西。”小心翼翼继续开口，对方把腿上的零食塞到川西拓实怀里，有焦糖饼干，看上去很好吃的小面包，巧克力和水。

“…谢谢。”

深夜的医院没有几个人，墙上的时钟走秒的声音能够听到几分，尴尬的气氛， 令人窒息的空气，都让他不敢抬头看对方。他撇了一眼男人挂在胸前的工作人员证件，“谢谢你…我们…都不认识…你还这么照顾我…给你添麻——”  
“认识哦。”

哎！？

震撼地抬起头，他看见对方眼里的笑意变浓了，还带着一点戏谑的意味。川西看见对方抬起的手上多了一张糖纸，皱皱巴巴的，里面已经没有糖了。

是他今天随意塞进口袋的草莓软糖的糖纸。

“没想到，川西先生这么喜欢。”

所有碎片拼图在川西拓实脑海内成像，拼出了一条清晰的线索。事情仿佛突然有了解释，抬起的头僵住，尴尬让他脚趾抠地无法动弹，脸是肉眼可见的变红了。

“…takumi，真可爱。”

听见对方憋不住的笑声，川西拓实尴尬得愣住，像被冲到岸边无法呼吸的鱼，脸憋得爆红。并且因为太过于震惊，完全没有在意对方其实踌躇了好一会儿才叫出来的名字。没有得到相对应的吐槽，撅起嘴，忍不住反问他，让陌生人叫名字也没有关系吗。

“唔…”川西拓实点头赞同以表赞同，“而且，我还不知道你叫什么哎，太过分了，你……”

“佐藤景瑚。”对方凑近了一点，温热的鼻息打在川西拓实的脸上，又痒又酥，说话的语调仍然是上扬的，仿佛下一秒就要恶作剧似的，“我完全不介意，你叫我景瑚呢。”

“你是笨蛋嘛！我们一点都不熟！”川西拓实像只被摸到了尾巴的猫咪，又慌又急，他又觉得公共场合还是要保持素质的，压低了声音否认。看到佐藤景瑚鄙夷又好笑的眼神，他才意识到自己被算计了。没有夏日燥动的空气，烦人的蝉鸣，灼热的太阳，秋天是没有一切夏日情愫的。可是他感受到了，自己心脏的跳动，紧张又欢快，清晰又炽热，扑通扑通。

川西拓实张开颤抖的双唇，想说的话已经到了嘴中，却被对方生生打断了。“takumi今天的表演我看了哦。好厉害~”

“哎？你看到了……”

“嗯…和之前见到的takumi仿佛不是一个人呢。感觉在舞台上的takumi啊，非常非常耀眼，是最亮的那颗星星。”佐藤景瑚说这句话的时候，不再含笑，是平静的，坚定的。和川西拓实刚才所认识的佐藤景瑚判若两人，他说这句话的时看向他，眼睛是带着光的。

不敢看对方的眼睛，随手抓了块饼干，拆开，塞进嘴里，掩饰紧张，一气呵成，川西拓实嚼完一块，感觉身体恢复了一点元气。

“好人帮到底，要不你送我回家吧。”

D3 TBC


End file.
